1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for sorting and transporting a plurality of different kinds of articles in order that the articles may be treated by same or different processes in different treating areas for the articles.
2. Prior Art
In the case a plurality of different kinds of articles are sorted and transported to different areas for individual kinds thereof by means of a conveyor in order that the articles may be treated by some processes there, if transporting paths are provided for the individual kinds of the articles, a floor area occupied by such transporting paths will be increased in proportion to an increase of the number of kinds of articles. For example, where a single automatic winder in a spinning mill is used for rewinding of a plurality of kinds of yarns at a time, if conveyors are provided individually for winding sections for treating the individual yarns, transporting paths will sometimes occupy even a greater floor area than the winder does. Although an arrangement of conveyors in overlapping relationship one above another will result in reduction of a floor area occupied thereby, this will require circulation of conveyors in vertical directions, resulting in complication of the structure. In addition, the provision of transporting paths for individual articles is also disadvantageous in that it cannot easily cope with increase or decrease of kinds of articles.